


So What

by sunnyseok



Category: NCT (Band), SM Town
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Mentioned EXO, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, mentioned smfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyseok/pseuds/sunnyseok
Summary: Jaemin entered the building with an open mind but a heavy heart. Being the new kid at school was never easy but even now it seemed to be even worse since this was no ordinary school. M-Town, one of the very few safe spaces for people with powers, was Jaemin’s new home.New place, new people, new feelings. Soulmates?  Maybe he will find his.Since this is finally happening, Renjun wants it to perfect, he wants to give him everything. The perfect ''finding your other half'' experience. He looks down at their string, it’s still the light pink that it was last night when he held Jaemin’s hand. Renjun smiled at it, thinking about the day it will be red.A troubled past, but a hopeful future, that's what he has to look forward to.





	1. Been Through

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize for not knowing how to tag well, basically this is an SM ent. centric fic with all their groups. However, they're mostly just mentioned, NCT is the main though but not every member has a ship. This can be considered an xmen!au but with some differences. I hope at least one person likes this so thank you for reading! :)) (also the title and fic in general is based off of BTS' song or the theme of it! And chapter 1 title is based off of EXO's song! I recommend both songs 100%)

Jaemin entered the building with an open mind but a heavy heart. Being the new kid at school was never easy but even now it seemed to be even worse since this was no ordinary school. M-Town, one of the very few safe spaces for people with powers, and Jaemin’s new home. The place looked rather victorian on the outside, not quite to the falling apart point, more just barely staying together, but when inside it was extremely advanced and a lot bigger than the outside had led on. There were plenty of people inside which was not a surprise but the different types of people there were could made Jaemin’s head spin causing him to just zone out and think about what is going to happen to his life now.  
“Na Jaemin?” said a man while clearing his throat, startling Jaemin out of his daydreams.  
“Yes that’s me I’m sorry.” Jaemin said taking in the man who stood in front of him. With dark hair and a nice pressed suit he stood at close to 178 cm but not overbearing. The man looked quite young, like he could still be attending the school. He carried himself in a very sophisticated way which Jaemin concluded as he is someone quite important.  
“Ah good, my name is Kim Doyoung, you can call me Mr. Doyoung, there are enough Mr. Kims here already. I am the vice principal of sorts here at the SM School for the talented and its University.” he gave a genuine smile to Jaemin and shook the hand that the man held out to him. Instantly relief and warmth had spread throughout Jaemin’s body, causing any original nerves or anxiety that he had to disappear. He took his hand away tentatively, confused over what just happened, but still smiled out of respect.  
“I could tell you are quite nervous but i promise you have nothing to worry about here.” he said and gestured for Jaemin to follow him out of the main hall and to his office.  
The office gave off a random conflicting feeling because he had never been in a situation like this before. Although the nerves had not come back, he no longer felt at ease. This is a good and safe place, this is where you’re meant to be. Jaemin kept telling himself that, because there was definitely something pulling him to this place, even if he wasn’t sure what.

“Okay Mr. Na, were just going to quickly recheck all power information to make sure your class levels and school courses are accurate,” he said and opened the folder. “For the moment we have you listed at class B level 2, powers including persuasion based on psychokinesis to influence the thoughts of others and slight telepathy, most likely related to the psychokinesis. The preferred weapon of choice is a shuriken with mild training in it. After about 6 weeks of training we will reevaluate your powers and skills to see if your class level is truly where you belong or we will decide if you should be moved up or down. In addition you will be a live on campus student until your graduation from the school, the is subject to change if you find a place within the boundary and are able to move out. Did i miss anything?” he questioned at the end after rattling off everything on the list.  
“I think you’ve got it all Mr. Doyoung…” Jaemin answered quietly, he was still slightly uncomfortable with his surroundings and was just ready to just continue with the day.  
“I am not entirely sure about your situation but I am sure that you will enjoy your time here at our school.” The man said with a smile. “Now for your school schedule, your room assignments and a map. We separate people by big groups and each group has a floor. We have student volunteers to help show new students around so I will call one now.” Mr. Doyoung said handing Jaemin all the papers and moving to make a phone call. 

They walked outside together to wait for the person who was going to show him around. Jaemin took the time to take in the campus and its people. There were a lot of people everywhere but it didn’t seem crowded, more like there was just enough people. Mr. Doyoung led him to one of the benches in the front so he sat there waiting. A tall boy materialized a couple feet away near the tree which caught his attention.  
“Xuxi we’re over here!” Mr. Doyoung waved over a boy that was definitely younger than him but just as tall. They did a handshake, hugged and then turned to look at Jaemin.  
“Jaemin, this is Yukhei! He is one of the student volunteers that will show you around the school and happens to be on the N floor with you so he can show you where you’ll be living for these next few years.” Mr Doyoung smiled.  
“Hi Jaemin!” he said quiet loudly, “my name is Yukhei but my most people call me Xuxi! Are you ready to look around the school?” The first thing he noticed about Yukhei, besides his voice, was his height  
“It’s nice to meet you Yukhei, I am as ready as I can be.” Jaemin answered, shook his hand and followed the loud boy in the direction he was headed. He held his schedule and dorm assignment in his hands looking it over. Jaemin was still a bit put off by this whole new environment but Yukhei seemed to radiate energy which made him feel much better.  
“I’m going to be honest with you Jaemin, your schedule kind of sucks, how are you going to take you Level 1A classes and advanced placement for national school subjects?” Yukhei looked at him dumbfounded. Jaemin wouldn’t consider himself super smart but all the tests he has taken say otherwise. He is just good at remembering everything.  
“Well um, I don't really know honestly I guess that’s how the tests placed me, and I’m suppose to be a class B level 2 but i have potential? I think it’ll be ok.” Jaemin replied shyly, not looking the tall boy in the eyes, rather focusing on the school around him, it’s truly beautiful. They went around the school, with Yukhei really only pointing out the important things, like where his classes would be.

 

"We're here!" He explained loudly, "This is dorm building! We are on the N floor which basically is the 3rd floor, I'm still not sure why its named after the alphabet because it’s honestly confusing but anyways it's essentially a 2 story floor." Yukhei finished and Jaemin looked at the building in front of him. An unnecessarily long explanation but he stood in awe of the building nonetheless. It looked like it was ten floors high but if each floor has multiple levels then who knows, it could even be an illusion.  
“We back bitches! I brought a new roomie! COME SAY HI TO HIM” Yukhei practically screamed at the top of his lungs.  
“Language Xuxi!” Jaemin turned in the direction the voice came from, and a boy just a little taller than him with red hair appeared in the hallway walking toward him. Yukhei pouted at him  
“Hyuuuung! Why are you even still here I thought you were moving out with Doyoung hyung!?”  
“Yukhei what are you even talking about Doyoung didn’t move out and why would I? I still go to school here! Besides you’re being rude to our new floormate!” He smacked him lightly upside the head. “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Taeyong.” He finished, smiling at Jaemin and offering his hand.  
"My names Jaemin, it's nice to meet you too..." he replied shyly.  
"I'm sorry for what you just experienced, Xuxi means well he just has no filter  
of what should and shouldn't be said. Also Doyoung, yes the vice principal, is my  
fiance and was a student until last year when he had be part of administration." As  
Taeyong answered all the questions that he had asked in his head which was surprising.  
"You read my thoughts?" Jaemin mused.  
"If you mean did I look through your mind to figure out what you were thinking? No,  
your thoughts are very loud and for a fellow telepath you should work on your mind blocking."  
Taeyong answered honestly. He sounded like a mother. "Yes I am often called a mom."  
Since this is the second time Jaemin has embarrassed himself in a matter of seconds he decided to really try and keep quiet.  
"I'm sorry, I will try to keep my thoughts to myself." he replied attempting to not make eye contact with anyone.  
"Hyung you're being mean!" Yukhei said in his very loud voice.  
"Xuxi, baby I can hear you from my room, on the OTHER SIDE of the dorm." a different voice said. Jaemin turned to see a rather pretty boy coming down the stairs with a few others  
trailing behind him.  
"Jungwoos I missed you!" Yukhei said 3 seconds before he engulfed the small boy in a big  
hug and gave him little kisses on his cheeks.  
"Okay okay Xuxi, I need to introduce myself to the new dorm mate." he said this but was  
still smiling in his embrace not making any moves to leave the current position.  
"Yeah you two are disgusting and now it's my turn to say hello." Another pretty boy pushed  
past them and walked up to Jaemin.  
"My name is Sicheng, and yes they do this all the time, I apologize in advance." He shook his  
hand and moved aside for the next few to introduce themselves.  
Jaemin didn't realize how many people actually in the apartment until now. He counted 15.  
"You met Doyoung earlier I am assuming but don't worry you can be more comfortable around him here, and the only person who is not here would be Renjun..." the oldest boy, Taeil, says to Jaemin. "Donghyuck! Where’s Renjun? He knew we were getting a new roommate today right?"  
"He's still in China? He said he would come back tomorrow." the boy named Donghyuck said, stepping forward. “We will make sure they get introduced tomorrow.”  
"Okay well never mind then, sorry about that Jaemin but we have one last person who lives here but he's still visiting family."  
"Jaemin your roommate is Ten, he will show you to the room so you can settle in." A shorter boy smiled at him, he seemed to light up when he smiled. Maybe this place won’t be so bad.

The rest of the day was spent with Jaemin learning his way around the dorm and meeting all of his new roommates. The dorm itself was clearly bigger than it should be, so clearly magic, and now he was to be surrounded by 17 extra boys . It was confusing at first but they each had something special about themselves and Jaemin knew he would recognize them quickly.  
It was clear that certain pairs of them were much closer than others, but it was too soon to ask. If they were what Jaemin thought, then he would fit in just fins. So he decided to sleep, putting all worries behind him and looking forward to a better tomorrow.


	2. Don't Stop and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good night Jaemin, I will properly introduce myself tomorrow. Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I know what I am doing? Not at all! Enjoy! (PS for the title, read it as Don't Stop and [don't] Worry)

Even though Ten was fast asleep, Jaemin was quite the opposite, extremely wide awake. Truthfully he thought there would be no problems going to bed, considering how long the day has been, but clearly he was mistaken. A few minutes, actually more like twenty minutes, later he decided to go to the kitchen and get more water. He thought going up and down stairs would make him tired. So he walked quietly out of his room and down towards the kitchen. There were lights that seemed to lead exactly where he wanted to go.

Luckily there was no one there so he finally had a moment to himself. Making sure to close the door, Jaemin sat at the kitchen counter with his water enjoying the quiet. After a few moments had past Jaemin heard footsteps and he looked up from his hands to find a boy that he has yet to see. The boy had slightly wavy brown hair under his backwards black cap. His jacket was still on and he carried a backpack. His outfit gave Jaemin the “bad boy” vibe but in his face you could see, he is very cute and quite the opposite. The boy was on the short side but he didn’t seem young. He’s my age! Jaemin heard the boys excited thought.

They looked at each other, analyzing and taking each other in. How long had the boy been in the room? How did Jaemin just now notice? Why would he be coming back this late at night? There were too many questions in Jaemin’s mind he could hardly think straight, so he decided to just say something first. 

“Hi, you must be Renjun? I met everyone else earlier but they said you weren’t here yet, I’m sorry for being down here this late, I just couldn’t sleep so i thought water might help.” he said very quickly, almost tripping on his words. “My name is —“  
“Jaemin.” Renjun cut him off softly he wasn’t sure he had even heard him. The boy, Renjun, was looking at him curiously. Even though it was dark, Jaemin could see the small smile on his face. Oh?  
“U-uh yes.” he stuttered, which was quite unlike him. “How did you know?”   
“I just do…” Renjun replied lightly and trailed off, walking around the counter towards him. When close enough, he grabbed Jaemin’s left hand, examined it and smiled to himself. Jaemin was confused but said nothing, he felt calm, all earlier worries and nervousness about the new boy fading. It was not the same sensation he had with Doyoung, this time he was not afraid of what was happening. This time he was more, at peace. So at peace that he started getting tired, eyelids feeling heavy and body ready to hit the counter so he could just lay there. 

“C’mon Jaemin, you look tired, i’ll bring you back to your room.” Renjun said after a few moments, grabbing his water and holding his hand tightly, fingers interlocking. He just met the boy and was already holding his hand. Jaemin did not protest though, for one Renjun was right he was quite tired, and two his hand was soft and small against his own, it made Jaemin not want to let go. So he let himself be led all the way back up the stairs to the front of his and Ten’s room. Once they stopped Renjun finally let go of his hand and gave him the water cup. 

“Good night Jaemin, I will properly introduce myself tomorrow. Sleep well.” Renjun said reaching up to press a light kiss on his cheek before walking down the hall towards his own room. Jaemin smiled to himself, he may not know what just happened but he felt happy. Once back in his bed he slept so well, he doesn’t even remember the last time he slept like that. It was almost like a dream. 

 

Jaemin woke up to Ten attempting to quietly shut the door. The key word is attempting because it clearly did not work.   
“I’m sorry Jaemin! I wanted to let you sleep because I heard you got up in the middle of the night.” Ten frowned sadly. He was clearly dressed for the day, so how long was he sleeping for?  
“It’s ok Ten, after getting up for a little I fell asleep well, it’s been a while since i’ve slept that good.” he stretched and yawned while Ten made his way over to him with a food tray Jaemin just noticed. 

“You’re so cute! I hope you continue to sleep well.” He smiled at him. “Pretty much everyone has already eaten and are just around the dorm. Kun and Taeyong went to the store but they should be back soon. After you finish eating come to the living room, our last floormate, Renjun, is finally here!” Ten smiled, making sure he had everything and left him alone to eat.  
With the mention of that name, Jaemin’s memories of last night came back to him. We’re those even real? Was the night a dream? Quickly eating his food, Jaemin decided to get downstairs to see the boy as soon as he could. 

When Jaemin got down stairs the sight before him was definitely not what he thought he would find. Renjun had a boy, who was taller than him, in a chokehold. Jaemin deduced that the boy was Chenle because they were both talking in fast chinese. There were three other boys standing around also talking in chinese, probably trying to figure out what was going on and Jisung with Johnny huddled together off to the side. After a few moments Chenle noticed that Jaemin was standing there. He looked up at him and pointed in his direction. He said something that Jaemin didn’t quite hear but then Renjun proceeded to throw the taller boy to the ground. 

“Ah Jaemin you’re here! You eat quick.” Ten said rather awkwardly stepping over Chenle, “This is our last floormate, Renjun” He looked at the boy, he seemed the same as when he saw him last night. He seemed to glow. This time he wasn’t wearing a jacket, no hat and no backpack. He has a light blue button down on and regular pants. The bad boy impression he originally was completely wiped away. He seemed soft.  
“I met him already.” Jaemin answered automatically, even though he did not want to give away that information yet. Everyone seemed puzzled except for Chenle. He smirked at Jaemin, said something to Renjun for the last time and then grabbed Jisung to leave the room. The awkward atmosphere was too much, he needed to say something.  
“I-i mean it’s nice to meet him, I’m Jaemin?” he stuttered out and turned to the boy holding out his hand. That was certainly not his best save but no one questioned it. Renjun stared at him blankly but still shook his hand. There was another 30 second awkward silence before Kun burst through the living room door.

“My baby is back!” he yelled and gave Renjun a big bear hug. He was squishing him but Renjun just accepted it, like this was something that happened often.Rustling came from the door and the boys turned to see Taeyong struggling through carrying at least five grocery bags, with 5 more on the floor near the door. 

“Kun, shut up, he came back last night.” Taeyong said exasperated. “Can you please come here and help me with the groceries.” Jaemin looked back at the two, Kun was holding Renjun’s head in his arms pouting. The rest of the boys in the room moved to help him buy picking up the bags on the ground. Kun didn’t move to help him so Taeyong glared at him until he said “Okay okay!” And let go of the small boy and pointed at the bags. They lifted off his arms and floated in the direction of the kitchen. Everyone except Renjun and Jaemin followed them. 

-

Renjun was finally able to breathe again once Kun let go of him. Being attacked with hugs was nothing new, but it seemed to get worse as he went back more often. All the other boys had left the room to help with groceries so that left just him and Jaemin alone. Ever since he finally saw Jaemin, the boy had not left his mind. Renjun just wanted to be close to him and smother him with love, but they had just barely met last night and Jaemin was still very clearly awkward with him. Of course he doesn’t know what Renjun knows, and maybe in a way that makes it worse, but one day they’ll laugh about this. Since this is finally happening, Renjun wants it to perfect. He looks down at their string, it’s still the light pink that it was last night when he held Jaemin’s hand. Renjun smiled at it, thinking about the time when it will be red. One day soon Jaemin, so for now I’ll just tease you for a little, he thought.

“Jaemin-ah,” Renjun said moving to whisper in his ear. “You look cute when you’re flustered.” And walked out of the living room with a victory smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this going too fast? Probably! I'm sorry but my specialties don't include slow burn and/or angst so there probably won't be much of that! Please leave feedback or comments, I always appreciate it! thank you for reading uwu


	3. Young and Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Soulmates? You guys were able to find yours?” Jaemin has always had an interesting relationship with the... idea, of soulmates and it’s something he had thought about a lot. To have something be so close to you, and care about you, that’s something he wanted dearly.

“So hyung, is everyone in the dorms like... in a relationship?” Jaemin asked, ending the sentence carefully. It’s been an, interesting first morning. He was trying hard not to focus on what happened with Renjun earlier. Just thinking about it had his cheeks turning such a deep shade of red. No one has ever made him blush like that before. Of course Jaemin was a bit of a flirt, but to have that come his way for once, well it was surprising. When he finally got out of his shock, Yukhei decided to take him to see all the best snack places on campus. Food is everyone's best friend and maybe it would distract him. So Jaemin welcomed the offer and left the dorms with Yukhei. That's how they got to the conversation they’re having now at the bingsu cafe near the dorms.

“Oh no they aren’t, but a lot of us are.” He answered but paused to take a bite of the food in front of him. “Honestly that’s what happens when there’s almost twenty people in one dorm, some of them are bound to end up together. However, this resulted in an… unfortunate, incident involving Yuta, Sicheng and Jisung. Which is a story for another time. This incident is why we have the important rule of being open about relationships we’re in, to adjust the roommates accordingly if necessary.” The situation seemed like something Jaemin could guess but he didn’t think it was his business. “We try not to make a big deal out of it and were not the only dorm with couples. I guess you could say it’s inevitable.” Yukhei had a point of course, with so many people, it’s hard not to find someone you really like from it.

“So then who is, in a relationship? Within the dorm i mean.” He asked a few seconds later, not even trying to be subtle at this point. There were some that he could guess based on the events of yesterday and today combined, but he wanted to make sure. Not that there's anything wrong with his roommates being in a relationship, curiosity just got the better of him at this point. He most certainly was not asking about someone in particular.

“Well including myself and Jungwoo? Three or four? Doyoung and Taeyong don't really count anyways they’re getting married. I want to count Jeno and Hyuck but honestly they’re dumb as hell and don't know how to communicate.” He said with frustrated grunt, “Ten and Johnny have been together for a while, then of course Yuta and Sicheng.” Jaemin decided to store the Jeno and Donghyuck information in the back of his mind, to be revisited later.   
“However the real deal is Chenle and Jisung.” Yukhei said dreamy eyed. “They found each other so young and have been by each other’s side ever since, how did they get so lucky? Honestly i’m quite jealous. I wish I had found jungwoo earlier than i did. growing up with your soulmate would be a gift.”

That’s what got Jaemin. 

“Soulmates? You guys were able to find yours?” Jaemin has always had an interesting relationship with the... idea, of soulmates and it’s something he had thought about a lot. To have something be so close to you, and care about you, that’s something he wanted dearly.   
“Yes! Sorry I didn’t make that clear, that is one of my powers actually, I can see my red string. Jungwoo was here before me, and actually ran into me first but he had no idea,” he laughed thinking back on the memory. “I am not the only one who can see the string though so can Kun, Ten, Sicheng, Chenle and…” Yukhei noticed how intensely Jaemin was staring at him and faltered. “That’s all!” Ending his sentence on an awkward note. He shoved some bread into his mouth and took a big gulp of his strawberry drink, probably to avoid having to answer any more questions.   
“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… it’s not my business.” Jaemin backtracked, feeling as though he overstepped some boundaries. Truly he didn’t mean to pry but he was curious and has never been in a place where so many people had found their soulmates. Maybe there was something they didn’t want him to know. He tried not to let that thought bother him. Of course Jaemin would find out eventually, he just wasn’t aware of that now. Yukhei tried to swallow the food, without ease of course, to answer Jaemin.

“It’s alright, I really didn’t mean to make things awkward just now. Let’s just continue ok?” He said pushing forward to forget the awkwardness. “Johnny and Ten are one of the couples that have been together the longest, honestly they’ll probably be the next ones to get married, just don’t tell them I said that. Sicheng and Yuta haven't been together for very long but Yuta has spent most of his time trying to woo Sicheng so it seems like a long time. I have only been at this school for a year, and have been with Jungwoo for a little bit more than half of that time. Even though there are a lot of couples we don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, so please do tell us if you ever have a problem ok?” Jaemin nodded, then Yukhei smiled and started devouring more of the food. 

It was rather odd, Jaemin thought, that so many people had found their soulmates here. There are so many cases of people not even getting close to them, but this one school in what felt like the middle of nowhere, has helped so many find their other half. How is that even possible? Were there people helping the universe? Something in the back of his mind was telling him to take this as a sign. Maybe his soulmate his here too. He can be happy here too. For now, Jaemin dismissed the thought, but it stayed there in the back of his mind, waiting for him to connect the dots. 

\------

The first day of school, and to say that Jaemin was nervous, well that was a bit of an understatement. A completely new school, with so many new people? Of course he’s had first days of school before but this school was different, it was a school centered around powers. They encouraged the use of them and wanted to help develop them. Jaemin knew how to use his powers, to an extent, but nothing like this before. On top of that he lived at school, he lived with 16 other people. Many people, many feelings, he didn’t want to accidentally hurt someone and then suddenly half the people he lives with weren’t talking to him. However he has already been there a few days and it’s going better than he thought at first. It was classic Jaemin to just start overthinking about the small things. He was so much in his own head that he didn’t even realize someone had come up to him, wanting to talk to him.  
“Hey Jaemin! Wanna walk to class together?” A bright voice said and an arm wrapped around his shoulder. It was Hyuck, smiling and carrying his backpack, ready for the day. It was like he radiated light, bright but warm.  
“Oh, hey Hyuck, its ok you don't have to…” Jaemin didn’t want Hyuck wasting his time and be late just because he wasn’t really sure where he was going. But Hyuck just looked at him and smiled.   
“Well Jaem, we have the same homeroom…” he stopped turning to look at Jaemin’s face. “And you’re walking the wrong way.” he answered laughing softly. Jaemin looked up and saw the building in front of him. It was Lim Hall, so how was he not going the right way?   
“You have the right building, it’s just Room 7 is on the other side, towards the back.” Hyuck said pointing in the opposite direction where other kids his age seemed to be walking. Jaemin smiled, slightly embarrassed, but happy that someone was here to help him out. They laughed about it and started walking to the room together. Talking about anything and everything, a new friendship forming within minutes.

 

Room 7? More like auditorium, this place was huge! It resembled one of those small theaters you see plays in, just with tech boards and a professors stand instead of a stage. Considering the size of the room, desk chairs only took up about half the space. Jaemin looked around more as Hyuck led them to a seat in the middle. The tech board said Professor Minseok, class A-B levels 1 and 2, well at least he was in the right class. Turning his head more to the right where students were sitting, made eye contact with a boy who was already looking right at him. Cheeks blushing a light pink when Jaemin realized it was Renjun looking at him with a small smile. It had only been one day since he last interacted with the boy, but he was still embarrassed of himself. His hair has changed to a darker brown and it was a little curly, very cute. Of course he couldn’t deny the fact that there was something about Renjun that he gravitated to. Maybe he should get to know him better, try to make friends. Besides he teased Jaemin and made his heart do something that has never happened before, that was already intriguing enough.

The sound of a door opening and closing brought his attention away from the cute boy and back towards the very front of the room. A man with silvery hair, was making his way through the door over to the lecture stand. There was a cast on his leg but it was different than any cast Jaemin had ever seen, it almost looked like crystal and it was from his foot to his knee. As he walked, with a slight limp to the stand, he made eye contact with every person in the room.  
“Ah! So many familiar faces! Along with some new ones!” he smiled. Knowing that he wasn’t the only new one made some of Jaemin’s nerves calm down. “Hello students, new and old, my name Kim Minseok but you can call me Professor Minseok.”   
To Jaemin, there was something odd about this professor. Nothing bad, because he seemed like a nice person, it was just like he was glowing a soft blue light, the sign of radiating power.

 

“Professor! How’s your leg? We all thought that you would be taking this year off because of the injury?” Said one of the students who Jaemin couldn’t see.   
Looking closer at his new professor, Jaemin could in fact see that it was a crystalized cast on his professors left leg. 

“Technically, yes I did tell you all that I would take this year off, but honestly I am in much better shape than I thought I would be and my cast will probably be able to come off within the next few weeks.” Professor Minseok smiled, “And there might be a slight chance that I did not tell my husband, so don't be alarmed when he bursts through the door in three, two, one…”  
On cue a tall man with honey brown hair did exactly as Professor Minseok said, burst through the door and went right to his husband. For a moment it seemed that the man forgot he was in a classroom full of children, he fussed over his husbands hair, speaking so fast that no one really understood what he was saying. Then Professor Minseok cleared his throat and said rather loudly, “Luhan!” This brought the man out of his frenzy and he faced the class with wide eyes.

“Oh hello class! Sorry about the intrusion.” He smiled, clearly embarrassed with himself. He straightened up and stood straight facing the class.   
“Good morning Mr Luhan.” Many of the students said in reply, laughing at what was happening.  
Professor Minseok turned and whispered to him, rather angrily, then smacked him upside the head.   
“Ok Min I got it, I got it. We can talk about this more at home,” he said smiling shyly. “I’m sorry for interrupting class. I hope you all have a good rest of your first day.” The professor finished talking to his husband and he left right after. 

“Okay class, let’s talk about what we’re going to be doing this semester.” He said smiling.

 

Jaemin was certain of one thing, this was going to be an interesting year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to formally apologize for being the worst writer ever. I was busy with school and had no time to write, however now I have found the balance between school, work and all my other hobbies so I was hopefully be able to update more often! Please send any feedback you can! Thank you and I hope you all had an amazing holidays and are enjoying your new year!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this ended rather abruptly but i wasn’t sure what else to write and I already have most of chapter 2 done. So yes this will be a chaptered fic but I am not sure how many there will be and I probably won't get to update on a schedule but I will try to when I can :)) please leave comments and suggestions! thanks for reading!


End file.
